<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>COBRA KAI FANFICTION AWARDS 2021 - VOTING CLOSES MARCH 25 by InvisibleObserver13, OutForAWalkBitkah3568, Talkin_Fanfic_Podcast (Storyshark2005), TheLadyDisdain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783130">COBRA KAI FANFICTION AWARDS 2021 - VOTING CLOSES MARCH 25</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleObserver13/pseuds/InvisibleObserver13'>InvisibleObserver13</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568'>OutForAWalkBitkah3568</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyshark2005/pseuds/Talkin_Fanfic_Podcast'>Talkin_Fanfic_Podcast (Storyshark2005)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDisdain/pseuds/TheLadyDisdain'>TheLadyDisdain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awards, Cobra Kai Fanfiction Awards, Cobra Kai Fanfiction Awards 2021, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleObserver13/pseuds/InvisibleObserver13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyshark2005/pseuds/Talkin_Fanfic_Podcast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDisdain/pseuds/TheLadyDisdain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FINAL VOTING!! Woo hoo y'all, we are down to the final polls! Each option has a clickable link to the story, read and think carefully, we have almost 50 categories, so 50 opportunities to honor incredible authors! </p><p>If you don't see your nomination on the ballot, it's almost certainly because you nominated a 2019 or a 2021 story. These are stories created or updated in 2020. 2021 stories will be up for vote next year. </p><p>Thanks all, lets get voting!! </p><p>Awards Ceremony is still slated for April 11.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>COBRA KAI FANFICTION AWARDS 2021 - VOTING CLOSES MARCH 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Here are the categories:</p>
<ul>
<li>Best Action <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe_RPEfc3ENq38DnYqf3NhH4bQdTpKi5SuyfL0ptHgt4ItzWQ/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe_RPEfc3ENq38DnYqf3NhH4bQdTpKi5SuyfL0ptHgt4ItzWQ/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Aisha <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfMNdcE1A3p4nB0Nf3rTzroImprnYlDj6pt41ktZ7Yfnr8mmA/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfMNdcE1A3p4nB0Nf3rTzroImprnYlDj6pt41ktZ7Yfnr8mmA/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Ali <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSebakLeGZaFme4wtT_2BkpXkmKYv1lfrMmdCcLCsUhj8SC6zw/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSebakLeGZaFme4wtT_2BkpXkmKYv1lfrMmdCcLCsUhj8SC6zw/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Alternate Universe <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfVtwgTKLO9cYWgHUHwJM7LoMEHMNNYU40fEognh1_dJKjINw/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfVtwgTKLO9cYWgHUHwJM7LoMEHMNNYU40fEognh1_dJKjINw/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Amanda <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSc4ZAvYE2av7OYa7Z6h4_au0U61euliNh-fc79JJBeWrUZdQA/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSc4ZAvYE2av7OYa7Z6h4_au0U61euliNh-fc79JJBeWrUZdQA/viewform</a> </li>
<li>Best Angst <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScG3jg5kWB8w-MsOvTWPRk_8j34CqxxVPuosA6P8J392GSvqA/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScG3jg5kWB8w-MsOvTWPRk_8j34CqxxVPuosA6P8J392GSvqA/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Beta <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScp9u9c3aVk7qc7sH5N0KMk6Se4DfBn6_qV0hDWlKeUleA6mA/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScp9u9c3aVk7qc7sH5N0KMk6Se4DfBn6_qV0hDWlKeUleA6mA/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Bobby <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd2ZyCTZ00MMFo-xX0DNPxRP0yjNFt4n42dylL-bB8i2h5WBg/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd2ZyCTZ00MMFo-xX0DNPxRP0yjNFt4n42dylL-bB8i2h5WBg/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Carmen <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdWewo9tI2-gDj955OKrBE5a59hT8zErMToRinjLdKA0CKoKg/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdWewo9tI2-gDj955OKrBE5a59hT8zErMToRinjLdKA0CKoKg/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Challenge Response <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdGRvkEBJ6aOuNodErYmfMYdE35haBa5NU6lu1NM3zY6n7c_w/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdGRvkEBJ6aOuNodErYmfMYdE35haBa5NU6lu1NM3zY6n7c_w/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Character Study <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfuKFiIfmwkt6q9l1Jls8C6hZfHqglerUMuLEP5r5OTZiQFFQ/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfuKFiIfmwkt6q9l1Jls8C6hZfHqglerUMuLEP5r5OTZiQFFQ/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Comedy <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd8NsEmf6xGJud_u1wih43J1LXzT4UAbkJPccQmxyrCvBtiTQ/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd8NsEmf6xGJud_u1wih43J1LXzT4UAbkJPccQmxyrCvBtiTQ/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Completed Fic <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSciJSoIefscvLikn_M-2w36-AkePWofpZ7hw8GdDVK9H2p5Zw/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSciJSoIefscvLikn_M-2w36-AkePWofpZ7hw8GdDVK9H2p5Zw/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Daniel <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdTjip0y5jPDC4bGbgd0ULm0RUEB8N2fFlH8vYuaXwNn-bwDw/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdTjip0y5jPDC4bGbgd0ULm0RUEB8N2fFlH8vYuaXwNn-bwDw/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Demetri <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdBicoFJEyttmwxDfizu6ksAD2DuRKiLko4BW-7YTm066JSHw/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdBicoFJEyttmwxDfizu6ksAD2DuRKiLko4BW-7YTm066JSHw/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Drabble <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScc_I4T0VB1-elmRBpTU34kTGyRZ1tkV0HLSsXyXfs_eag_9Q/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScc_I4T0VB1-elmRBpTU34kTGyRZ1tkV0HLSsXyXfs_eag_9Q/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Dutch <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSflWbKKLhjvt8-RZ1wLu5ZbblChPMIOf1omKk9ZO6wrA-RZyw/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSflWbKKLhjvt8-RZ1wLu5ZbblChPMIOf1omKk9ZO6wrA-RZyw/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Fluff <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfMZtkuRkZVc_AkNwjQXVWWCZaJXsb3qdNr_1cNw4i_PdBZ9w/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfMZtkuRkZVc_AkNwjQXVWWCZaJXsb3qdNr_1cNw4i_PdBZ9w/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Frigate <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdLqc79HJ38dV4GDSVVjtRSc8y7tURpTRZVKJOdyg4obW1iLA/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdLqc79HJ38dV4GDSVVjtRSc8y7tURpTRZVKJOdyg4obW1iLA/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best General Fiction/Pairing <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf8j40_4QiMPEKFR8CgGN0ZlZSSl-r8NBimIGIWIEdBLyEaqg/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf8j40_4QiMPEKFR8CgGN0ZlZSSl-r8NBimIGIWIEdBLyEaqg/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Hawk <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd-YUDDIUo6skBk-5L1_ykrPMoxxakRT2Hw9YmKExxmMerCQw/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd-YUDDIUo6skBk-5L1_ykrPMoxxakRT2Hw9YmKExxmMerCQw/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Holiday <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNEZMgxZ6RXgxTnmBpHo00yhkazcHF6V72IToDhH141E1gyw/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNEZMgxZ6RXgxTnmBpHo00yhkazcHF6V72IToDhH141E1gyw/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Self Insert /Reader Insert <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf_sKi1yrYGJbFlTFqoddMZ9VCiaa9GQQXeb9BoqI3-faIpeA/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf_sKi1yrYGJbFlTFqoddMZ9VCiaa9GQQXeb9BoqI3-faIpeA/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Jimmy <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdXePQsXROTMrsSSRI3vV7q10zCHYrM8lsiEWfNKAKhi4_QzA/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdXePQsXROTMrsSSRI3vV7q10zCHYrM8lsiEWfNKAKhi4_QzA/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Johnny <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScbPrpfhoyDC0D_UsEFewKph2DcuiSnVU94Va0s7uWmtJLOCA/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScbPrpfhoyDC0D_UsEFewKph2DcuiSnVU94Va0s7uWmtJLOCA/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Kiss <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdPtAlTBOP0gViGZcuC-LEsJ1dkAVnBuWnFprMFa3jV7OLE_Q/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdPtAlTBOP0gViGZcuC-LEsJ1dkAVnBuWnFprMFa3jV7OLE_Q/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best LawRusso <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd0N-VAmnNj5LJvRiNGl-MVWnH2zob5gYRJwZRcrUeRpwN0ZA/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd0N-VAmnNj5LJvRiNGl-MVWnH2zob5gYRJwZRcrUeRpwN0ZA/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Miguel <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScjapkL3KnbWG6jZR5KrfoVivyYBi-hPjFKSLKbJXpeSqH8kA/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScjapkL3KnbWG6jZR5KrfoVivyYBi-hPjFKSLKbJXpeSqH8kA/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Multichapter <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeNA0KMuei7J_i0LOoHznHrxVZYm2IfoPKW0XbGbuEMViJGXA/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeNA0KMuei7J_i0LOoHznHrxVZYm2IfoPKW0XbGbuEMViJGXA/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Original Character <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdI6loXjmdkhTZ6hjr7wKdiQFOruRGdXh5rm8-XdklEUhhksg/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdI6loXjmdkhTZ6hjr7wKdiQFOruRGdXh5rm8-XdklEUhhksg/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best One Shot <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf5WHb3IoWkFFHuI46ro7ALkcGH0mKjlU4cQs2GQG0LMYQ-Iw/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf5WHb3IoWkFFHuI46ro7ALkcGH0mKjlU4cQs2GQG0LMYQ-Iw/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Reader/Reviewer <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdRJp9eiOs-bxEfG7NAtAVF99MGF52uCPfFfGX4ofp7aRK6PQ/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdRJp9eiOs-bxEfG7NAtAVF99MGF52uCPfFfGX4ofp7aRK6PQ/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Robby <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd5Y9kOr7MQgL6Pi89NpqCK6zfQM-TcgcDn1Gn29VEA7lcEvw/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd5Y9kOr7MQgL6Pi89NpqCK6zfQM-TcgcDn1Gn29VEA7lcEvw/viewform</a>
</li>
<li>Best Romance <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://forms.gle/WFJhpKHBgKMrHCRF6">https://forms.gle/WFJhpKHBgKMrHCRF6</a>
</li>
<li>Best Sam <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://forms.gle/9SYUNuXZve6B92Ni6">https://forms.gle/9SYUNuXZve6B92Ni6</a>
</li>
<li>Best Sensei <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://forms.gle/Knz3nswVppAZXhGbA">https://forms.gle/Knz3nswVppAZXhGbA</a>
</li>
<li>Best Series <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://forms.gle/UUCtkxprsgnCzzdD8">https://forms.gle/UUCtkxprsgnCzzdD8</a>
</li>
<li>Best Slowburn <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://forms.gle/EFt4fSgZ49jjzfm19">https://forms.gle/EFt4fSgZ49jjzfm19</a>
</li>
<li>Best Smut <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://forms.gle/es1R72vEc7SaTBqa7">https://forms.gle/es1R72vEc7SaTBqa7</a>
</li>
<li>Best Supporting Female <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://forms.gle/jsiovBsmXPgKGN8H9">https://forms.gle/jsiovBsmXPgKGN8H9</a>
</li>
<li>Best Supporting Male <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://forms.gle/q9EjocsQnCYSB8eo7">https://forms.gle/q9EjocsQnCYSB8eo7</a>
</li>
<li>Best Tearjerker <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://forms.gle/GK9yMfLf1yCWZf5h9">https://forms.gle/GK9yMfLf1yCWZf5h9</a>
</li>
<li>Best Tommy <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://forms.gle/N84cLKcTtjxz7Lja7">https://forms.gle/N84cLKcTtjxz7Lja7</a>
</li>
<li>Best Tory <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://forms.gle/J3euTiqPjpo3cS3i6">https://forms.gle/J3euTiqPjpo3cS3i6</a>
</li>
<li>Best Tugboat <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://forms.gle/3dKTgPC8hXVmtTKk6">https://forms.gle/3dKTgPC8hXVmtTKk6</a>
</li>
<li>Best Whump <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://forms.gle/Z3FZZcmN73ysCVuLA">https://forms.gle/Z3FZZcmN73ysCVuLA</a>
</li>
<li>Best Writer <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB" href="https://forms.gle/StRXyfebBcLrNWiFA">https://forms.gle/StRXyfebBcLrNWiFA</a>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>